


To Go Meal

by TheMeepDragon



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anime Girl Wendy's, Award Winners, Big Breasts, Blow Jobs, Cowgirl Position, Cunnilingus, F/M, Lemon, Remember when Wendy's was roasting people?, Smug Wendy's, Smut, Vaginal Sex, Wendy's, Wendy's is a nice fast-food restaurant, meep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:02:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29515038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMeepDragon/pseuds/TheMeepDragon
Summary: After a long while of eating Wendy's you have won something from the secret menu! Horah! But...what comes up in your house is an Wendy's style anime girl insulting your sex skills...this shall not stand!





	To Go Meal

With the Male Reader:

You've done it! After eating at Wendy's for the past 6 months and no other fast food place WHILST ALSO eating everything on the menu-half of it in and out of the restaurant-you've finally gained access to the dreaded...secret menu~

Now some of you may be asking? Wendy's for only 6 months, what a loser! But here's the thing...there was a thread that some guy had gotten some secret menu on Wendy's after doing what you had done had gotten the secret menu and a single piece he wanted from it-though he said that what he'd gotten was rather tame what he decided-so you decided to try it out! Now here's the thing, most people wouldn't actually do this as they might get bored but not you! In all your 23 years of living you've already done a bunch of stupid shit and this wouldn't stop you!

Now as your relatively fit body-God knows how that is still here-walks down the aisle, grin on your face as you go up to the counter and place your tray on it as the person across from you blinks. 

"Wow...you actually did it...honestly I pity you and proud of you." He says as you chuckle

"Yeah well it's not like I have anything better to do...actually I do got things to do but that's not the point! I'm one of those rare few who manage to completely this impossible mission right? Well, lets go see this secret menu I've been hearing so much about." You suggest, making him shrug as he hands you a a piece of paper with even more and better combos than the ones on the regular menu...and they were all FREE!

"Number 10, I want that one." You answer, making him widen his eyes in shock and terror

"N-N-Number 10..." He asks as the paper is placed in front of his face

"Yep! Only 10 people in this world ever got this and even then depending on the area you may not even have a secret menu at a Wendy's and nobody has ever ordered a Number 10 from my knowledge! But...five extra large fries, two whole chicken sandwiches, three extra meaty burgers and two frosty's?! Along with a 20 piece chicken nugget?! Mine!" You exclaim happily, getting the person and nearby bystanders to look at you shocked 

"O-O-Of course! Its just that that much food can kill a person...you sure buddy?" The counter guy asks, genuinely concerned as you shrug at him

"Eh, whatever. I'll manage and eat it all in one go!" You exclaim, pumping your fist as the counter guy nods 

"Alright, be safe buddy." He tells you before going to the back to tell everyone to make the food as you wait by the counter

Surprisingly it didn't take long for your food to come, as you had gotten it within 10 minutes as you quickly thanked the guy before heading back to your car, getting inside, and closing it where you began to start it up before something in your mind began to tell you to look towards your food. Looking at the bag that was neatly placed in the passengers seat of your ride, you notice a colorful paper that wasn't there earlier but you merely shrug that and muttered how you probably didn't notice it before taking it out the bag and reading the contents.

"Hmm...10 prized things I could get to win a content for Wendy's huh? Don't think I'll win but sure I'll enter now to pick what I would like..."

The choices were rather simple; involving toys, money, more coupons, but one thing caught your attention. It was a a suggestion that read something along the lines of "red" and you, thinking you wouldn't win, circled that and placed it back in the bag and said to yourself that'd you hand it into the restaurant tomorrow.

Timeskip to chibi you eating some fries:

You have managed to get into your house with no problems as you walk in with a grin as you place your food down onto your table, licking your lips as you decide on what to eat first.

"Ohh boy, what am I gonna eat first! I know this is gonna hit different!"

"Well why don't you try something new~?"

Blinking in surprise, you slowly turn you head towards you couch to see this rather smug looking red head girl-that was wrapped in pigtails mind you though her hair was still pretty loose- dressed in a a white and blue dress like outfit along with red and white striped arm bands though a few things stood out to you. One was her rather big looking breasts, red and white striped thigh highs that emphasized her thighs, and her pretty nice ass-which you could tell even though she was sitting down-. Though despite that rather hot female who looked like the Wendy's mascot, though more of an anime girl, sat on your couch you slowly reached for your phone. 

"Don't worry I didn't break in if that's what your wondering. The name's Wendy by the way." She tells you, waving you off as she walks over towards you with a grin on her face. "You've just won!" 

"...What?" You say, confused as hell but gripping your phone and opening it up before she jabs a finger into your chest

"Once you get into the secret menu you get a piece of paper to where you have the chance to choose an item of your choosing! Though most people don't win since it's just a random pick but you seem to be lucky as you've won!" She says as you are now just confused

"...So what did I win?" You ask, deciding to play along as you rubs her hands down her body to emphasize her figure

"Me~!" She says, looking at you with half lidded eyes and a smug smile

.

.

.

"...Yep, your a burglar. Calling the cops now." You say, beginning to type in the numbers to call the police before before a cup of fries are shoved into your mouth, making you drop your phone on your table as the red-head pouts at you

"Seriously, gorgeous little me just offered up her life to you and you try to get me arrested? I'd roast you on Twitter but even I couldn't roast your dumbass." She comments as you swallow the fries and give her a glare, getting annoyed

"Who're you calling a dumbass! Not my fault some random girl is in my home telling me I won them at a Wendy's competition! How'd you even know I did that paper!" You ask as the red-head smirks at you and puts her hands on her hips

"I told you you won me, of course I'd know best buddy; you should be lucky as no one has ever picked such a dumb option before and I'm only available for you to enjoy." She says as you give her a blank look

"Not only are you a burglar but a stalker, where's my phone again." You blankly state before reaching for your phone before more fries are shoved in your mouth

"Mffth!" You get out before you notice her literally sizing up the cup of fries in her hands as she smirked at you

"What? Never seen a fast-food mascot warp space before? This proves I'm not a buglar-stalker now?" She asks, making you nod your head as the fries swallow in your mouth

"Yeah yeah, well since your apparently mine now what should we do?" You ask her, happily munching on her fries as she gets into a thinking position

"Well anything really; playing games, eating, traveling, sex with me..." She lists off as you nearly choke on your fries

"S-Sex?!" You exclaim confused as she cmirks at you

"Oh sex already~? And you've barely known me for 5 minutes, perv~" She says before walking to your body, pushing her endowed figure against your chest as her hands slip into your pants and began to stroke your member. "Mhmm~ Not bad either~ I may actually have fun tasting you darling~"

"W-W-Wait a minute! This is moving too fast!" You shout whilst trying to hold back moans

"Oh scared~ Don't tell me that your a virgin, embarrassing~" She comments, a hand to her mouth as she gives you a smug look as you give her a glare. Did she just really insult your sex skills...after all this random crap happened and thinks she's gonna get away with it?!

Oh fuck no!

Timeskip to chibi you and Wendy playing Ball in a Cup:

*Moan* *Pant* *Pant*

"Nghh...oh yeah...keep going...~"

"Never...doubt me again..."

The noises going on was currently stationed in your own bedroom with both you and Wendy on your bed with you in between her legs, eating her out with a passion as she pushing you deeper into her folds, blush on her pale face as her thighs were wrapped around your head.

"Fuck...fuck..." She mutters before squeaking once your finger finds a way to her clit as you begin to play with it

Gripping her ass with your remaining hand, you push your tongue deeper into her wet folds as you lick and suck on various parts of her pussy as you taste her for all she's worth...and she weirdly enough tastes just like a vanilla frosty. Hearing her moans from above you, you quickly slap her ass-getting a slight yelp from Wendy-as your hand goes and begins to finger her as you slowly implant them until at least 3 are inside of her and thrusting in and out of her, making her moan and cry out as she says your name. Though it wouldn't be soon before she cums hard on your face, with you drinking and licking all of it up before you rise up and ripe your saliva and remains of cum off your face. 

"Damn that took a while, respect." You compliment as she pants and looks down at you and your erect dick

"M...My turn, I still have to show you...my great skills..." She says, slowly smiling as you gain a blank look

Getting onto her knees slowly but surely, still trying to ride out her high, she leans down take your rather impressive member in her hands as she softly began to jerk you off, pumping it up and down as her pace increases by the second; after a while she smirks at hearing your moans before enveloping the head into her mouth as she begins licking around it, covering it in her saliva as she softly sucks on your sensitive head.

Softly gripping your balls and playing with them as she sucks on your head, the red-head slowly begins lowering her head on your member as she looks at you with a slutty look and a glazed look in her eyes as she eventually deepthroats your entire member, some going down into her throat as it tries swallowing you. Rising back up, she begins to feel the pre-cum come from your member as you licks that up and releases your member.

"Now tell me, aren't I the best at giving pleasure darling~" She asks, cocky smirk on her face as you chcukle

"I mean you started not too long ago, hard to give a full statement don't ya think?" You reply, making the female pout before going back to your dick as she begins to suck on that once again

It would take minutes of her sucking on your member as she bobs her head up and down before she manages to get you to finally cum though it wasn't what she was expecting; you actually came so much in such little time that Wendy's cheeks puffed out from the sheer amount as a ton drizzled out of her mouth and onto your bed as she tried swallowing the fluids in her mouth as ropes upon ropes of cum filled her mouth and throat. Though eventually she would manage to swallow all of it, releasing your member with a pop as she opens her mouth to show none left in her mouth as your dick sprays a couple more ropes on her face to which she didn't seem to care about.

"This good~? Now who's the best now?" Wendy asks, wiping the remainder of the cum off her face off her finger as she sexily begins to lick it off clean

"Your pretty fucking good in my honest opinion." You tell her, making her laugh in victory as you stare at her blankly; after her laugh she would straddle herself on your lap and line your dick up with ehr pussy, slowly lowering herself on as a pained expression appears on her face

"Huh, your a virgin; and you gave me so much crap earlier~" You remark with a smirk plastered on your face as she blushes and jabs you softly on the chest

"Sh-Shut up..." She says before slamming herself down onto your member fully, crying out in pain and pleasure as you grunt at how tightly she was squeezing you 

It took a while but eventually the red-head began to slowly bounce up and down your member, gripping onto your shoulders for support as she pants and moans; you, not being the one who didn't want to put in work as well, gripped her ass in your hands as you began thrusting into her with a passion, making her moan and pant even louder before she leans up and kisses you with vigor, to which you gladly return. Bouncing her up and down you member, you grin as you leans down to her neck and began to suck and bite on it a bit as she moans louder and louder from the stimulation.

This position would soon change as she would push you onto your back as she looks down at you with a cocky smile on her face, softly bouncing on your dick as she trails a finger down your stomach.

"I'm good right, aren't you glad to be eating at Wendy's instead of those other restaurants?" She randomly asks, cocky smile widening when she sees you nod

"Yep, definitely now can you quit it with your smug attitude." You tell her, making her laugh confidently once more as she leans down and pecks you on the lips 

"And what fi I don't~?" She asks, smirking before gasping and moaning a bit once you slap her ass

"Or I'll have to prove I'm better darling~" You reply, making her blush as you both engage in another kiss as you thrust into her along with her bounces 

After a while she would eventually find herself on her back as you pounded into her with each thrust harder and faster than the last, Wendy's legs wrapped around your waist as her breasts bounced rapidly from your thrusts; that wouldn't last long though as you would grab them with your hands and began to kneed and grope them to your hearts content which made the red-head moan out loud.

"G-Gonna c-cum...!" She exclaims though a pant, tongue hanging out of her mouth as you managed to hit her g-spot

"S-Same..." You tell her, making the legs around your waist tighten as you go harder into her

After a while you both would feel your ends coming and with one final exclamation you both cum hard, her on you and you inside her as you paint her indies white while some leaks form her stuffed pussy. Panting at the sudden climax you suddenly fall next to her as she trails a finger down your chest.

"I'm great right, but your also pretty good." She comments, pecking your lips as she takes your dick between her thighs as she slightly rubs it in between

"Question." You start, making her a bit confused. "Are you the only mascot that does this? Or do other places do it as well?"

"Nope, I'm the only one though to be fair who'd want to go to those other places when you have me~" She asks, smirk on her face as you begin to grope her ass

"True." You comment kissing her again before her breasts were pushed in your face

"Well darling drink up, cause neither of us our done with our food today~" She tells you, to which you grin and began to suck on her breasts

I guess eating Wendy's so much finally paid off, didn't it?

**Author's Note:**

> Well I hope you all enjoyed the chapter! PEACE!


End file.
